SPN Drabbles
by Ryssasaurus Rex
Summary: A collection of SPN drabbles I cook up. Prompts are also very likely to end up here. Many pairings. AUs are also a thing that will happen. To be honest this is just a dumping zone for all of my short one-shots. (okay there's definitely porn in here)
1. OTP Prompt:Sabriel

**The Prompt: **Imagine your OTP when their height difference is great enough that Person A always had to lean up on their tiptoes to kiss Person B; or Person B picks Person A up to kiss them.

**The Drabble:**

Gabriel loved Sam. He really did. So much so it scared him every now and again. He'd do anything for the kid.

He just wished Sam wasn't so damn tall.

Every time Gabriel wanted a kiss he had to stand on his tip toes to get it. The kisses were totally worth it and Sam very often met him half way once he got with the program. But still, it would be nice if they were just a bit close in height. He was a mighty archangel. It was embarrassing.

It was when Sam's hands slipped down his thighs and lifted Gabriel up, his legs wrapping around Sam's waist on reflex, that the angel stopped minding so much and began to enjoy having a lover that was taller than him. It made for some sexy positioning at the very least.


	2. Personal Prompt:Destiel

**The Prompt: **Dean complains that Cas is away too often so Cas leaves him a stuffed doll of himself to keep Dean company while he's away.

**The Drabble:**

Dean knew the battle for Heaven was important, really he did. That didn't mean he had to like it. It put Castiel in danger. It took him away from Dean. It was hurting his angel in all kinds of ways and Dean hated that he was useless to help. That he couldn't be there and support his lover.

So, he tried to be understanding. Rather than demanding Castiel get his feathery ass down to Earth he would pray to him and tell him things - how his day went, how Sam was doing, what their hunt of the week was. He would tell Castiel that he missed him and wonder aloud when the angel would be around next. He always finished with something along the lines of "And you better be careful, Cas. Don't you dare let that asshole Raphael get the better of you."

Sometimes Castiel would appear beside Dean, all ruffled hair and blue eyes. They'd kiss, they'd have (very rushed but very good) sex, and Dean would fall asleep curled against Castiel. The angel would always be gone before Dean awoke, but he never left before Dean fell asleep.

Other nights Dean was left with silence and his thoughts. He would be left to worry and thank about if Castiel was alive or not. This was one of those nights.

He never told Sam about his prayers. The soulless bastard would only laugh at him.

That left Dean laying on top of the crappy motel bed staring at the water-stained ceiling as he finished telling Castiel not to die on him. The nights where he got no reply were always the hardest. They always served to remind him of why you should never get close to someone in the business. They were never safe and you knew it. Worrying through you off your game. He knew he shouldn't be letting this happen, but he also knew he didn't have it in him to call it off.

"Don't you dare die, Cas. And feel free to get your feathery ass down here whenever," he griped into the darkness. It came out sharper than he intended it to, but it had been well over a week since Dean had heard anything from the angel and he didn't like what that could mean. Dean waited to hear the tell-tale sound of wings.

Silence.

With a huff he pulled the thing blankets up and prepared to try and sleep. He was sure he wouldn't get much, but he had to try. He rolled over and closed his eyes.

No sooner had he done so when something small and soft fell onto his head. Dean shot up in his bed and grabbed the offending object, suddenly alert and ready for a fight. He calmed when he looked at the had hit him.

In his hand was a small plushie version of Castiel - trenchcoat and messed hair included. It was oddly warm, as if it had been sitting by a fire or in the arms of an affectionate child just seconds ago. Bright, blue button eyes stared up at him with a serious expression that was so very Castiel. It looked about ready to lecture him on the importance of the war in Heaven and Dean couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled up inside of him. There was a note pinned to the stuffed-Cas' chest and Dean opened it.

Dean, I am well. I have been hearing your prayers but the war has been demanding nearly all of my attention. I hope this is enough to assuage your worries. Inside the doll is one of my feathers. I am sure you have noticed the doll's unusual warmth. So long as the doll stays warm I am alive. I will see you as soon as I am able.

Dean rolled his eyes upwards. "That's so not funny, Cas!" He was a grown ass man and his angel boyfriend had just given him a stuffed doll version of said angel boyfriend. It was weird and not a little bit creepy.

With one last muttered prayer towards Castiel about weird gifts Dean rolled back over, doll tucked securely in the crook of his arm, radiating warmth.


	3. Personal Prompt:Sabriel

**The Prompt: **Sabriel with piercings

**The Drabble:**

They had been Gabriel's idea in the first place. And then Dean had dared him. And Castiel has been curious. And really, Sam could just never win with any of them. So he'd gotten the damn piercings.

It was painless and quick. They'd stopped at a mall and picked out a pair of simple, tiny, gold hoops. The bits of jewelry weren't impractical and Sam had to admit, he kinda liked the way they looked. Dean even admitted that he was surprised with how well Sam pulled them off. The hunter thought he might just keep them. They were small enough that they wouldn't get snagged on anything during a hunt and even if they did, he'd be able to snap them or rip them out easily.

The four of the went about the rest of their day. It wasn't until a week later and a state over that Sam learned to properly enjoy the earrings.

They'd just finished a hunt with shockingly little difficulty - a single vampire who wasn't all that bright - and had shuffled to the nearest motel to take advantage of a good night's sleep. Dean handed Sam his key before heading to his own room right next door. Ever since Sam had started sleeping with Gabriel (he wasn't sure if he could call them boyfriends) Dean had refused to share a room together. No matter how much Sam promised not to have sex with Gabriel while Dean was around. Sam's brother could be such a baby sometimes.

Sam had fallen into bed as he heard the swish of wings. The mattress was suddenly much more comfortable and dipped with Gabriel's weight. "Aw," whined the archangel, "you're not gonna fall asleep on me, are you Samsquatch?"

Sam murmured a sleepy reply and shifted as Gabriel laid over his back, breath tickling at his ear. Fingers began to comb through his hair as another hand trailed down Sam's side before lifting his shirt and dancing over skin. Sam hummed approval, allowing his shirt to be bunched up and pulled off. Above him there was the sound of clothing being removed before bare chest met his bare back.

Gabriel kissed his shoulders and the back of his neck, trailing over to his jaw. His tongue flicked out over his ear, tracing the shell. Gabriel's teeth closed around his earlobe as he tongued at the gold hoop. Beneath him Sam gasped and arched into him. "Gabriel!"

Sam could feel Gabriel grin as he took the earring between his teeth and tugged lightly. He pulled the whole lobe into his mouth and sucked, moving his tongue through and around the small hoop. Sam groaned and reached back to grab at Gabriel's hair. The angel didn't stop. He bit and licked until the ear was red and then moved to kiss his way to the other for the same treatment.

Somewhere along the way Sam had rolled over and Gabriel had managed to latch onto Sam's other earring. The angel was relentless. As his mouth worked on Sam's earrings his hands were everywhere else - tweaking his nipples, running along his flanks, dipping into his pants.

The rest of the night passed on a rush of skin and heat. But by the end of it Sam was positive of one thing.

He was keeping those earrings.


	4. OTP Prompt:Sabriel (2)

**The Prompt: **imagine your OTP finding out they like each other for the first time. person A passes person B a note that says "do you like me?" and when person B opens it they blush bright red. when person A gets it back, they get really excited and decide to keep the note forever.

**The Drabble:**

Sammy and Gabe had been in the same class since kindergarten. And they'd been best friends for almost as long. When they had first met on the first day of school Gabe had pranked Sammy by switching Sammy's juice box with an empty one and drinking the stolen juice before Sammy had noticed. Sammy had told Dean when he'd gotten home and Dean had taught him a trick to play the next day.

So, the next day Sammy snuck under the table and drawing time and tied Gabe's shoe laces together before coming back up and acting like nothing had happened. When Gabe had tried to stand up and walk he tripped and fell. At first Sammy was pleased, he'd gotten Gabe back fro taking his juice. But then the whole class was laughing at him and Gabe looked like he was going to cry and Sammy wasn't so happy anymore.

He stood up and helped the other boy to his feet before bending to untie the laces. "Sorry, Gabe. Are you okay?"

Gabe sniffed, rubbing at his watery eyes. "Yeah. 'M fine." With another snuffle Gabe smiled at Sammy. "That was a good one."

Sammy smiled. "Thanks."

And from then on Sammy and Gabe were inseparable. John and Chuck were relieved when their sons decided to get along and were more than happy to set up play dates. Dean called Sammy a push over at first. But then Gabe and Sammy started teaming up on him and he started to think Gabe was a brat but a funny kid (unlike his older brothers Mikey and Luce who were in the same class as Dean was).

They grew up together. Sammy got taller and wanted to be called Sam now. Like a proper, mature sixth grader. Gabe was still a troublemaker and didn't really get too much taller and was the only kid in sixth grade that was shorter than Sam. He swore he had a growth spurt on the way. Any day now. They grew up, but they were always friends.

Until one day. One day Gabe came to school and was weird. He was quiet and blushing and wouldn't look Sam in the eyes. He kept fiddling with a small square of folded up paper all day. When they went home Sam still had no idea what was going on. When he asked Dean his brother didn't know either and said Gabe had always been a weird kid anyway.

The next day, during their last period of class (math, ugh!), Gabe put the little square paper on Sam's desk. He was bright red and wasn't even looking in Sam;s direction. Worried Sam unfolded the paper. His heart was pounding like he'd just been running around playing cops and robbers with Ruby and Becky on the playground. Once he opened it he had to read the note a few times to be sure he was reading it right. It read:

**do you like me?**

**yes no**

****Sam felt his face heat up. He'd never really thought about it before. Never too hard anyway. All the other boys were talking about girls and who pretty they were. But he didn't care too much. He never talked about it because Gabe never did.

Guess he knew why now.

Smiling, face still red, Sam circled yes and added a tiny heart next to it, know Gabe would appreciate the silly gesture and would tease him later. He handed it back and the smile Gabe flashed him was one of the most wonderful things Sam had ever seen.

Fifteen years later Gabriel is proposing to Sam and the note is still tucked away in his wallet. Forever and ever.


	5. Personal Prompt:Samifer

**The Prompt: **Samifer HS!AU

**The Drabble:**

The Shurleys had lived in the same town as the Winchesters for as long as Sam could remember. And, for just as long it seemed, Sam had known Luce. Luce (his proper name was Lucifer but he hated how people stared when they found out so he forbade anyone from using it ever) and Sam had hated each other at first. Sam was in first grade and Luce was in third and Sam had gotten to the swing first but had failed to climb on before Luce had sat in it. There had been a great deal of screaming and hair pulling that day.

Both of their parents had gotten phone calls that day. John had not been happy and had gone over to the Shurley house to have a word with Luce's dad. Somehow the two men had walked away good friends and with a play date arranged.

In the following months Sam and Luce would torment each other. Every time Luce would try to ask nicely like the teachers asked him to Sam would say no - no matter what he was asking. Luce would get mad easily and push Sam or pull his hair and Sam would fight back (just like Dean taught him to do). Their parents got a lot of phone calls that year.

The summer after their first year of harassment all of Luce's paints went missing. All of Sam's toy soldiers also went missing.

On the fourth of July, while their Dads were bantering by the grill Sam returned the paints - unused - and Luce gave Sam his soldiers back - safe and sound. After that they were some of the best of friends.

Luce still picked on him and pulled his hair sometimes. The fall Sam had gone into the fourth grade Uriel Adler was pushing him around. Luce punched him in the face and made sure, from that point on, that everyone knew no one was allowed to pick on Sam but him (and Dean, but he didn't count because he got special brother rules). No one picked on Sam after that. That winter, after Winter Break was over, a bunch of boys were holding Luce's books out of his reach and calling him names. Sam snuck up behind them and pulled their pants down and told them to leave his friend alone.

After school that day Dean and Luce's big brother Michael had been late getting home. Their hands were also awfully dirty. The boys never picked on Luce again.

When Sam got into high school Luce was a senior with a reputation for being a nasty prick. Sam knew better and he knew Luce didn't care to correct anyone. He'd said to Sam a few years ago, when the nasty rumors had started, "Why bother? People will believe what they want. Why waste my time trying to change their minds?"

Sam's a smart kid and he's been in advanced classes for as long as they've been available to him. Luce dislikes conventional learning, even though he's brilliant and could easily graduate valedictorian. They wind up in two classes together – second period maths and eighth period World Literature – as well as lunch. They try to see each other as much as they can in between classes. Another rumor starts.

Sam and that Satan kid are dating.

Neither of them are bothered enough to correct them.

—-

Sam's had a crush on his best friend Luce since he was old enough to know what a crush was. He thinks he's done a damn fine job of hiding it, too. It's October when the rumors of Luce and Sam dating finally get around to them. Sam laughs and Luce rolls his eyes, an amused smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. They both act like it's the silliest thing they've ever heard.

It's November and things have been awkward between them. Sam doesn't know what's wrong. Luce has been spending a lot of time with Lilith and Ruby (who both spend a lot of time looking at Sam like his some sort of insulting puzzle). Sam tries to talk to Dean about it, but all he gets is a sad "Sorry, Sammy. I don't know what happened. Sometimes people just grow apart."

And Sam has to hold back the childish urge to yell at his brother "No! Not Luce! Never Luce!" What he does do is sulk back to his room and plugs his headphones in and blares music until he falls asleep. His chest hurts and his eyes burn and he just really misses his best friend. He doesn't know what he did wrong. And he doesn't know how to find out and fix it.

November comes and goes and Sam sees less and less of Luce. He goes over to the Shurley house but Mrs. Shurley tells Sam Luce isn't in. Luce is never in anymore. Sam slinks back to his house, head hung. He misses the boy peering out at him from the second story window.

It's a week into December when Luce calls Sam and asks him if he'd like to go out to dinner with him. Sam's missed his best friend so much he doesn't even think about how much like a date the situation is. He just wants to see Luce again.

They've just finished dinner when Sam notices it's started snowing. They decide to order desert and hopefully wait out the flurry. It only winds up snowing harder. Sam and Luce bundle up and stick close together while they trek home. When they stop at Sam's house Luce grabs Sam's wrist before he can open the door and turns him around.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you lately," he says, eyes cast upwards at the dark sky. "I needed to figure something out." He looks at Sam now, winter-blue eyes pinning Sam in place. "And I did. Please forgive me."

And Sam is going to say of course he does. He'll always forgive Luce. He doesn't plan on saying that's because he's in love with Luce, he plans on taking that secret to the grave with him. He never gets the chance to, though. Because Luce has leaned down and kissed him. And Sam feels his whole body warm up despite the freezing air as he kisses his best friend back.


	6. Personal Prompt:Samifer (2) NSFW

**Ship:** Samifer  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** tail kink I guess

* * *

If he were honest, the first time Sam saw Lucifer's tail (really, an actual _tail_!) he'd been a little weirded out. However, he'd very quickly gotten over it. Mostly because Lucifer's tail was a hundred kinds of useful and Sam was going to explore each and every option. Thoroughly.

At the moment he had Lucifer face down on the bed of their motel room, panting and squirming against the restraints holding his arms over his head. Sam was above him, one hand on Lucifer's hip, pressing him down, further into the mattress, while the other hand held his tail, pulling it tight. He suckled and nipped along the taut muscles, from tip to base. When he got to the base he licked and bit around the area that connected to Lucifer's spine. Beneath him Lucifer keened, hips trying to lift up, press against Sam's face and mouth.

"Saaaam!" he whined. The hunter hadn't touched much other than the angel's tail tonight, opting to slowly explore just how sensitive it was and just what to do to it to drive Lucifer mad. He raked blunt fingernails across the dark surface of the smooth skin in response, earning him a wordless cry.

Sam licked along the length of the tail, not loosening his grip on it at all. Normally, he'd be worried about hurting the other, but Lucifer had assured him that he could take any abuse Sam could deal out with his own hands – that'd he'd be more than happy to take it. He gave the very end of the tail a sharp nip before soothing it with his tongue. This was the first time he'd properly used his mouth on the appendage. He sucked the tip into his mouth, taking several inches. Everything in Lucifer went tight as Sam started bobbing his head.

Sam sucked the tail for several minutes before he pulled off, making a slick and obscene slurping noise as he did. He glanced down at Lucifer; hands bound, body flushed, tail held securely in the human's grasp. It was beautiful. Sam kissed his way up Lucifer's back with tongue and teeth. He settled next to the archangel's ear. "Luce, I wanna watch you fuck yourself with this," and he gave the tail a sharp yank to how just what he was talking about. "Prepare yourself while I watch."

Lucifer let out a strangled noise but when Sam released his tail he did as the hunter asked. The tail curled and slowly pressed into Lucifer's hole. Sam watched as it thrust deeper and deeper on every pull, the powerful muscles flexing against the dark skin of it. The angel keened and whimpered as he slowly fucked himself on his tail. He didn't are move quicker. He knew Sam wanted it slow and wouldn't hesitate to pull the tail out of Lucifer if he felt like the other was rushing. Sam wanted to enjoy a nice, slow show and Lucifer wanted to give it to him. If asked, Lucifer wanted to give Sam everything. If the human wanted to enjoy his body it was the least the devil could do.

After what felt like a small eternity Sam couldn't take just watching anymore. He pulled the tail out of Lucifer, enjoy the sight of his hole red and wet, waiting for Sam's cock. He hastily coated himself with lube before lifting the other's hips and slowly pressing into the tight heat of the angel bound under him.

Once he was fully inside he pulled out and slammed back in, setting a punishing pace from the start. Sam's thrusts were slow but deep and rough, each one slapping their skin together, creating a satisfying smack. Sweat began to dampen his hair and run down his back as he pounded into Lucifer.

Panting, Lucifer looked over his shoulder, eyes hazy with lust and face red. "Ahh, Sam! Please! I can't- touch me! Please!" Sam gave another harsh thrust, rolling his hips.

"No. Not yet." Sam continued his slow, sharp thrusts.

Lucifer growled low. While he wanted to give Sam anything the human asked for he hated being denied himself. He lifted his tail, forgotten by the hunter, and slid it up Sam's thigh. He pressed the still wet tip into Sam's entrance, earning a surprised yelp that quickly turned into a guttural moan and the human arched his back into the new intrusion. Lucifer pushed his hips up, chasing Sam's cock.

Sam was bent over, chest pressed into Lucifer's back as he panted while Lucifer's tail moved inside of him. Sam always did become a near useless ball of lust whenever Lucifer was inside him. He pulled his tail back out, leaving only the first inch or two inside Sam as he pushed his ass into the hunter's pelvis, reminding him that there were things to be done.

When Sam began fucking him again he made sure that each pull out would result in Sam fucking himself on the end of Lucifer's tail. It wasn't too long before the thrusts became wild and erratic. Sam reached over and fisted Lucifer's dick, pumping him just as unrhythmically as he was pounding into him. They didn't last much longer after that. Lucifer came with a shout, something that might have been Sam's name forming on his tongue while Sam grunted and emptied himself deep inside Lucifer.


End file.
